<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And When I Sit Beside You (It's Like A Dream) by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498976">And When I Sit Beside You (It's Like A Dream)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Jon sit on the roof, amongst themselves and enjoying the peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And When I Sit Beside You (It's Like A Dream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/gifts">BneJovi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the rare moments of peace, of solidarity, of complete and utter quiet amongst the chaotic lives they lead, no longer in perpetual motion, no longer jumping and running around a stage, just sitting, resting against each other and watching as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon, painting the buildings in a dying light, a dark orange glow, which, soon enough, would fade to black, like a movie, flickering shut, rolling credits.</p><p>Richie bumped his feet against the bricks, watching the people below as they bustled around, talking to friends, family, lovers, carrying grocery bags and shopping bags, phones pressed to their ears, rushing by without a thought. There was a slight chill in the air that was offset by the sun, still holding on, emanating a faint heat. A car honked, and there was a yell in response, and though Richie couldn't expect anything else, there was still a faint rug of annoyance as a middle finger was tossed up at the other driver, which only made the anger escalate. Couldn't people just drop it? Couldn't people go one day without yelling at strangers, insults that not even a sailor would dare repeat? though he could understand, how at the drop of a penny, tempers could boil over. What might start off as a bad day at work will turn into arguments with people whom you didn't even know. </p><p>Jon was humming, and Richie focused on that instead of the yelling, that familiar tune that couldn't be immediately placed, something that danced just out of reach. It was surely one of their songs, but that barely narrowed down the search. It was a fairly low-pitched one, far from the screams that mainly took up much of their earlier songs, and it was comforting, familiar, bringing Richie's mind from the argument to the studio, throwing lyrics back and forth, tossing some down, but others shaping the very song they were out in.</p><p>Both of them needed to just be in each other's presence, to know that the other was right there, and that with each beat of their heart, they'd continue to be there. Through thick and thin, through exhaustion and worry, pushing past the fears and possibilities and just being <em>there. </em></p><p>Jon stopped humming, and Richie frowned at the sudden loss, replaced quickly by a smile as Jon turned his face upwards with a curious little quirk to his lips that wasn't quite a smile, not quite a frown. It was a look that Richie had seen multiple times before, but still didn't know the meaning of, and despite an urge to ask, Richie just pressed a brief, yet tender kiss to Jon's cheek, feeling as though they were in their twenties again, young and unsure, inexperienced, just barely getting the hang of things, and now, in the present, Richie still felt so inexperienced, and still felt the craziness of love, how wild it was. Still felt it with every breathe and every blink, that feeling of devotion. </p><p> "I Love You." Jon whispered. He said it just like had so many years ago, sincerely and genuinely and with that soft tilt, as if he expected rejection in turn for his love. </p><p> "I Love You, Too." Richie replied. Brushing a stray hair away from Jon's eyes, feeling that flutter in his heart, so familiar, just seeing that face of a man who held the key to his heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guess what the song was.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>